Right adventure chapter 01 A new hero arrives
by Furgemancs
Summary: One day a new hedgehog appears in Station Square and saves Sonic. Who's this Right and why he came? What kind of secrets hide in his past and he doesn't remember? You'll know it if you read the Right Adventure!


01. Chapter

New hero arrive

Somewhere in the nothingness, far away Station Square Dr. Eggman walked up and down in his basis.

"It's enough!" stroke the table "I have enough that creep hedgehog always run off my hands and always thwart my plans! All of my weapons destroyed I tried! I wish I had a weapon…" he suddenly stopped, his glasses flashed and grinned up. "That's it! HE will settle that hyperactive hedgehog!"

"Which machine do you want to use, master?" stepped a robot next to him.

"This time I leave the mechas!" he went to the control panel and pushed a button thereof the floor started sinking under their feet.

Next to the doctor the robot startled, at last the construction stopped with a knock. In the darkness lamps flashed up and gave light to the small room. On the two sides next to the walls machines beeped, the green light showed a big tube and a table in the end of the room. In the tank a black figure floated.

"What is this?" treaded back the mecha.

"This is the weapon that will settle down Sonic!" answered Eggman and pushed other buttons on the control panel then waited.

For a few minutes it was nervous silent in the room. Fortuitously the figure moved. Its fingers shivered then suddenly opened its eyes. The glass cracked and broke into pieces at last the person stepped out with wet fur. He looked around the presenters then slowly walked to the table during something shined up in his chest. He picked up a scarf and tied a knot on his back.

"What is your job for me, chief?" turned to the doctor.

Eggman laughed loudly look forward his victory.

***

At Station Square Sonic and his friends worked as always when they got the news: Dr. Eggman attacked the city.

"Great. Again." Tails sighed "This person never gives up!"

"Oh C'mon Tails, finally here is an excitement for today!" grinned Sonic "Take the plane, I go ahead!" and he ran away.

There was a big chaos in the centre of the city. On the road a scorpion-like robot destroyed, tossed his giant mace tail into the buildings. Rumbling steps moved through the road when Sonic obstructed his path.

"Hah you don't look as strong as I though!" grinned "It's a piece of cake!"

The mecha hissed and cracked its scissors menacing. Swung its tail thereof the iron ball impacted the concrete where the hedgehog stood a second before. Sonic moved behind it and with a Spin attack cut the weapon, the scorpion writhed in pain then turned to its enemy.

"Too slow!" teased Sonic but next his sure froze. It shot the giant scissor that cracked around the hedgehog's body. "Hey let me go!" cried but the beast didn't hear him.

It climbed to the top of building and readied to strike the hedgehog into the ground with full power when something happened.

From the distant a light stripe appeared and came as fast as the wind, around the street and up the skyscraper's wall where the scorpion stood. In the next moment the scissor crushed with sparks and Sonic was free again. The stripe jumped in the air and impacted into the mecha that blew up. By the dust a silhouette emerged with crossed arms and a mysterious smile. At last it ran down the wall and stopped ahead Sonic.

"Hi!" waved "You're so lucky I went here!"

"Ehh… What?" gazed Sonic obtusely.

"Hey, are you alright?" crossed his bows the figure.

"Ehh… aha." Nodded Sonic, with his eyes thoroughly scrutinized the newcomer.

With first glances he looks liked Sonic, leastwise his height and constitution. But this hedgehog had purple fur and red iris. His strange, long ears 'stood' aback, he was wearing a red scarf tied his back, on his left eye a scar ran through. The guy's voice awakened Sonic.

"Okay then. See ya!" and he was ready to run away.

"Wait!" cried after him Sonic "Tell me, who are you?"

"Who? Me?" stopped the purple hedgehog and smiled at him "I'm just a simple hedgehog. My name is Right. And you're Sonic, aren't you?"

"Yes I am!" nodded the blue hedgehog and offered his hand. "Thanks for the helping."

"Don't mention it!" shook his hand.

"I'm debt to you. If I can help you, please ask me!"

"Well… there is something…" rubbed his head Right "You know, I just arrived now and I don't know where I can accommodate myself. Can you help me with it?"

"Perhaps you can go to us!" raised Sonic.

"I don't want to nuisance you."

"No worry you won't!" grinned Sonic when the Tornado appeared on the sky. "Ah! In great time! Come with me!" he grabbed Right's hand and jumped with him onto the plane's wing to fly home.

***

Few times after they landed next to the house, Right jumped down and looked around curiously. Then somebody jumped at him with a happy cry.

"Sonic! I'm glad you come back!" hugged Amy.

"Unhh!" moaned Right.

"Ehm… Amy. I'm here!" sounded Sonic behind them.

Amy had wide-eyes like a plate and pushed the other hedgehog away from her "Oh my, I'm so sorry!" apologized with red face.

Right glanced at her "Eh… no problem."

"Amy, this guy is Right!" presented Sonic, He waved.

"What an interesting hedgehog." noticed the girl as she mustered his ears "Why he's here?"

"I offered to stay here for a little time in exchange he saved me."

"Really? Then come in!" touched Right's arm Amy and dragged into the house. Poor guy didn't know what to do so he left to guide him in and sat onto a chair.

"Please tell us something about you!" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have too much to tell." Lowed his head Right "Because… I don't remember my past. An explosion deleted most of my memories."

"It's horrible!" said the girl.

"It's nothing." Smiled kindly the hedgehog "It happened such a long time ago, perhaps I can tell something." Then he started telling a story that everybody listened with attention.

***

The night had come, Right laid on the roof, in dreaming his body trembled sometimes. Behind his closed eyelid pictures flashed up: pain, faces filling with distorted of suffer or devilish laugher. At last he awoke with a soft shout and sat up by swing. Just now realized he's gasping, his body trembling and covering in sweat. His hands grasped on his head.

"The nightmares never are ending?" moaned then took a big breath to inhale the cool evening air. His face looked sad. "It really needs to do?"

His hand reached back and from his quills he put out a small switch.

"How the doctor said?" in his mind remembered the talk: "Attention Right! Your first concern will be to insinuate yourself into their confidence! It won't be hard as I know that fool Sonic. He will be trust you. After you're in the rightful place you will just wait till the others going to search chaos emerald, then you will go with them. When you got the crystal just push the button and I'll came to you!"

"It sounds so easy, but…" he jumped down the roof and looked in the window, where inside Sonic and his pals had dinner "Like this I can't do it. They don't suspect and I…"

"What are we suspect?" sounded a voice behind him, Right startled and turned back.

"Amy?! Oh my… you scared me!"

"I'm sorry!" stepped the girl to him with a tray of sandwich in her hands. "I just think perhaps you're hungry."

"You brought these to me?" wondered Right and when the girl nodded he took one "Thank you." Bit it meanwhile he glanced at the other hedgehog. "So she's a girl…" thought in himself "She look a pretty person."

"Why are you looking me like this Right?" awoke him Amy's sound.

"Ehh… nothing, nothing." turned away.

"Then why your cheek is red?" smiled the girl.

"I said it's nothing!" shrugged Right "Just the sandwich is delicious, that's all!"

"I see." Said Amy and slowly turned back "Then good night Right!"

"Good night!" answered the hedgehog and after she went away he sighed. "You're a big idiot, Right! All the same, now just rest, then tomorrow I'll see, what will on."

***

Next day Right awoke that Sonic and Tails was busy around the Tornado.

"Hi guys! What are you doing?" moved to them.

"Ah morning Right!" greeted Tails "We go to search chaos emerald!"

"Really?" wondered the purple hedgehog "May can I go with you?"

"Why not?" answered Sonic "Jump up!"

Right grinned and bound onto the take off plane.

They flew few times ago when the emerald started shining with a soft light.

"I guess we found something!" said Tails and drove the Tornado the right way.

"Yes…" muttered himself Right "We're near. I feel…"

The Tornado started delving and at last it landed on a plateau. Near them was a great rock wall in its side with a cave.

"The sign come from inside." said the fox.

"From inside?" Right seemed a bit nervous. "We really go in?"

"Are you afraid, Right?" teased Sonic.

"Me? NO!" blazed up the purple hedgehog "Just go ahead!"

"Oh-okay!" Sonic simpered when a new person appeared after them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Ah Knuckles!" turned at him Sonic "We can ask this to you too!"

"I saw the plane and thought I followed you." His eyes now realized Right "And who's he?"

"New guy." shrugged the blue hedgehog "His name is Right."

He waved but Knuckles just looked him with sour regard then went to the cave's entry. "Are we going in today?"

"Sure! We just waited for you!" said Sonic then with the crystal entered into the cave.

"I stay here and take care for the Tornado!" said Tails, but the three persons disappeared in the darkness, only the shining emerald gave a dim light.

"Hey, Sonic." Knuckles went nearer to the hedgehog. "I dunno how you think, but I don't like this scar-faced person. There is something in the air."

"Oh C'mon Knuckles, you're too mistrustful." responded Sonic.

After them Right strode distressing, his eyes glanced at the walls like they want to fall him in every moment. Eventually it started being lighter and our heroes arrived into a sun shined crater.

"So, where's that emerald?" looked around Knuckles.

"Just look around more!" joshed Sonic and pointed to the centre. The gem shined on the top of column, while the trio moved closer.

"It's too easy!" noticed Sonic and reached for the crystal. Suddenly a shadow jumped there and snatched the emerald "What a…?"

"You said right Sonic, it's too easy." Said Right from the column, in his hand the emerald glittered.

"What are you doing Right?" appalled the blue hedgehog.

"Now I got the emerald I don't need a mask." On his face ironic smile appeared, from his back he put out the switch and pushed the button. "Now I just wait to come for me."

"I told you so!" snarled Knuckles to Sonic.

"Right, how could you do this?"

"Sorry but I owe with this for the doctor." Answered Right with colorless voice meanwhile he put the emerald into a purse.

"So you work to that wicked Dr. Eggman?" bared his teeth the echidna. "I guess you're one of his robots, aren't you?"

"Hah! Don't joke me! Do you think I like one from those stupid mechas? No…I'm more than that!" grinned Right.

"I don't care who are you just give back the emerald!" Knuckles jumped, his duke broke the column to small pieces, but the hedgehog disappeared.

"Don't think I'm an easy target." Said Right few meters farther on, his face for a moment grimaced.

Knuckles charged again, but the hedgehog always avoid and this made the echidna angrier. Then he felt his punch hit something.

"Got'cha!" shouted exultantly but the word cut in. That he hit was Right's palm that now tightened on his duke.

"Fool." Said the hedgehog madly and slowly screwed off Knuckles's arm. He tried to resist but fell to his knees with a painful scream. Then Right kicked on his stomach and the echidna impacted into the wall.

"Knuckles!" cried after Sonic.

"I'm sorry to have done this but he gave me no other choice." said the purple hedgehog.

"I don't understand." Stood Sonic shocking and clenched his fist "I trust you! And now you betray us…Why?"

"Because I had got this order. Believe me, it's not my cup of tea, but this is the destiny of my cast."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sonic almost shouted.

"There is no point to make a mystery so I tell you the secret. Sonic, I'm not that kind of person you think me, I'm an absolutely other. I… I'm a creature."

"Wha… How do you mean that 'creature'?" shocked the hedgehog.

"That kind of being, who come into the world artificially." explained Right as he saw Sonic with sad eyes. "The creature doesn't have person call mother or father, for it only creator be. Many years ago came to off a project they called Perfect Weapon. In this they wanted to make a creature that stronger than anything, who follow the master's every order. This kind of creature was I." pointed to himself "I don't remember my most past because an explosion deleted my memories. Fortunately in a diary I found my past. Although… I came off well to don't remembering the suffering that happened with me…" his voice subsided.

"It's so incredible you told me but I still not understand only one thing: Why you help Dr. Eggman?"

"The answer is simple: He helped me."

"He helps nobody! But now give me back the emerald!"

"I cannot that!" shook his head Right.

"Then I need to do!" suddenly Sonic charged the other hedgehog.

He rendered the attack and the two foes blew again and again. Right dodged the blue hedgehog's hits then with a great slap tossed him to the wall. Sonic tried to stand up, but a fell rock trapped one of his legs. Right stopped few steps farer.

"You're lucky I didn't show you my full power, then you hurt more serious, moreover… may you going to die."

Sonic glanced at him with ire, but then whoosh sounded and a robot appeared with Eggman.

"Finally! What was taken such long?" said there Right.

"Don't talk back to me, you barefaced hedgehog!" shouted back the doctor. "Did you acquire it?"

"Yeah, here's your stupid emerald." Showed the purse and threw to Eggman who caught it.

"Excellent!" grinned "You made a good job! Hehe and rendered harmless my enemies too… brilliant!" his glasses shined devilish "Now I can destroy Sonic once for all!"

"What?" shocked Right "But you promised you won't hurt anybody more serious!"

"I never promised like this!" answered Dr. Eggman.

Sonic saw it hurt the lilac hedgehog, so he exploited the situation. "See? I told you don't trust in this false person!"

In anger Right clenched his fist. "That creep… now I will show him!"

"Hah, you can do nothing! Attack!" ordered the doctor to his robot.

But before the mecha could blow, around Right wind appeared and like a strange aura pulsated. He crooked his knees and put up his arms ready to fight then he jumped up with an incredible power like a rocket and made mincemeat of the mecha. Before the doctor he stopped in the air.

"TAKE THIS!" howled and threw him away with a great hit, but before he got back the emerald. He landed on the ground and walked to Sonic.

"How could I be such a big idiot…" said and punched and broke the rock that trapped the hedgehog.

Sonic wondered of Right's attitude who now went to helping Knuckles but the echidna gave a slap to the hedgehog's face.

"You creep, now I made mincemeat of you!" bared his teeth.

"Knuckles stop it!" cried Sonic.

"It's okay." Said Right sitting on the ground, his face burned of shame. "It serves me right after those I did with you."

"Of course it serves you right!" hissed Knuckles in anger then he slowly limped away "For today it's enough."

"Sorry Sonic I had done lots of trouble." Muttered the purple hedgehog and tried don't look into his eyes. "If you permit me to go back with you, I just pack and you never see me again."

Sonic couldn't answer, just turned away and went back into the cave. Right slowly followed him totally broke, because he didn't know what will he do after it.

To be continued…


End file.
